A New Beginning
by Bronyruff Brandon
Summary: A beautiful day in Ponyville. Birds are singing, the sun is shining and people are having fun but then something goes horribly wrong. What will Happen when a pony from a different dimension enters ours? And how will he cope with his new home? Read on to find out! Rated T to be safe. Thanks to AlexLoneWolf and frontdoor6 for their OCs.


**(A/N): My first story so dont hate too much. Also some OC ponies are borrowed. The first pony is based off of Matt from Frontdoor6's story, A Wish Come True. P.S. I fixed quite a bit.**

_**Chapter 1**_

_General POV_

_Ponyville_

A yellow pegasus with a black, raggedy mane and a tornado for a cutie mark is walking down the street with a purple unicorn mare who is, apparantly, his marefriend. This is Jeff. He is currently dating Twilight Sparkle and he Is the seventh Element of Harmony. Bravery. **(A/N): Forgive me for not explaining more about Jeff and his relationship with Ms. Sparkle. It has a purpose.**

_Jeff's POV_

"Isn't it a beautiful day Jeff ." said Twilight. I looked at her and smiled. "It's always a beautiful day when your here twi." Twilight blushed and giggled a bit. "Oh Jeff." "Today had been perfect. We had spent all day together and I plan on proposing to her tonight". I was still smiling until suddenly, my arm began to hurt and it felt like there was a belt wrapped around my chest. I clenched over in pain. "Jeff are you okay? Whats wrong" Twilight said. I couldn't respond, I was in too much pain. I looked up at Twilight's face and then, I blacked out.

_Unkown Location_

"Huh? Where am I?" I said. My chest still hurt, though not nearly as bad, and my head was throbbing. I seemed to be flying but I wasnt using my wings. I suddenly realised their was nothing here. No walls, no ceiling, no floor. Nothing. It was just a spacey blue.

I started to freak out until I heard a voice behind me and I jumped. "Come now Jeff you don't need to be scared." I turned around and, Standing their, was a figure. I couldn't quite make out his appearance. "Come closer Jeff." The figure said.

I moved hesitantly towards him. As i got closer, I saw what he looked like. He was a Blue Unicorn. His mane was shaggy and crimson red. He was as tall as Princess Celestia. His cutie mark was a black vortex with hooves on the sides and lightning encircling it all.

His right hoof was holding something. It was a small crystal orb. "Where am I." I asked him, getting just a bit freaked out. He started explaining "calm down Jeff. I will explain it all, but first let me introduce myself. My name Is Crimson and this is the Inter-Dimension." I started freaking out again. "Whats the Inter-Dimension and why am I here! Where's Twilight!" He face hoofed and sighed. "I really wish you would calm down. I will explain it all. The Inter-Dimension is the space between dimensions. It is everywhere and nowhere. Ms. Sparkle is safe. She's back In her own dimension"

"That still doesn't answer my second question. Why am I here!" I said. He looked at me and gave me the most evil stare i have ever seen. "Do not yell at me Jeff. I'm not the one you need to be angry with." His expression returned to normal. "Jeff I'm sorry I truly am." I looked at him with a mix of curiosity and fear. "You have died Jeff." My mind broke. "That's not true! Prove it!" His horn glowed and the orb grew bigger, showing Ponyville. It was Twilight crying over my dead body and the rest of Ponyville standing around me. I started yelling again. "I can't be dead! I'm right here! And what about Twilight! I. . . I!" He smacked me. "He smacked me! He actually smacked me!" I thought "Will you shut up! You don't have to stay dead!"

I stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean I can take you back. The only problem is their's a catch." I started to plead "Anything to go back to Twilight!" He started talking again. "I have to admit I admire your love for her. It's one of the reasons I'm allowing you to come back." He sighed. "The catch is I will have to bring you to a different dimension from the original. You can't go back to the original because you are already dead their. If you returned you'd die permanently."

"The only reason your here is because your an element. Anypony else would have permanently died. Well not Doctor Whooves for obvious reasons but still. You're special. I can only send you to the alternate dimension if you agree. If not you will die." " But what about Twilight? She might not be in love with me their. And Doctor Who?" I said.

"This dimension is almost exactly identical to yours but you do not exist in this new dimension Jeff. I will alter all of their memories to make them think you've been with them the entire time. None of them will know you just began to exist. Not even the princesses. "

I started thinking. Should I do it. What if something goes wrong. What if Twilight act differently. He started speaking again "Don't worry. None of them act differently. As I said, the other dimension is exactly as the first." Did he just read my mind? "Yes I did, but come on Celestia does it all the time." Woah. Creepy. I sighed "I'll do it. Anything to get back to Twilight!"

"Alright then, get on my back." "Uh ooookay" I did as he said and he closed his eyes. His horn started glowing red. He opened his eyes and they were pure white. "Hold on tight" As he said that, the world around us started to fall apart. "I didn't think nothingness could fall apart" I said. "You'd be suprised by what can fall apart. He said as the entire place collapsed. It hen transformed Into a giant, swirling, blue and black vortex_. _He started talking again. "Oh wait I almost forgot. Their's another alicorn in this new dimension. His name is Alex. You'll understand once you see him." I started to speak. "Wait what."

Before I could ask him about the Alicorn we started flying through the vortex. It was making me dizzy and he told me" Don't try to look down the vortex. You'll end up heaving." "Ok." I responded. "Try to relax. This might take a while."

As we flew down the twist and turns I noticed a hole in the vortex. He said. "There! Thats it!" As we headed for the hole a bolt of lightning flew past us. We turned around to see a giant, see through, alicorn with no mane firing lightning at us us. "No it's the guardian!" He yelled. "Hold on!" We sped closer and closer to the hole while dodging lightning bolts. We were almost their when a lightning bolt hit crimson. He screamed in pain as we passed through the hole.


End file.
